She Ain't Heavy, She's My Lover
by TaggertShare
Summary: Messy Bear is upset when his Mate Treat Heart and inlaws take crap for being fat. He comes up with a plan to show all the "beautiful ones" what true beauty is. Beastly and Grizzle are made part of the plot. Bears drool,The Misfits rule.


The plump little piggy had heard it before. Care Bears and Care Cousins can be insensitive, so could their cubs. Treat Heart tripped as she was skipping rope. As she picked herself off the ground the nimble Swift Heart laughed and said "the fatty piggy fell down. Did you feel the ground shake?"

"Ha ha, very funny" Sweet Treat said in a sarcastic tone. "Be careful what you say about my sister. Me and my brother Boaris don't like name callers. We may be brother and sisters who fight with each other sometimes. But we also take up for one another."

Later that day during a baseball game Swift Heart found out what she meant. On a play running to second base Sweet Treat ran into the bunny as hard as she could. As the bunny got off the ground he knew the piggy siblings were serious about defending each other. After dusting himself off he tried not to limp back into position. He didn't want the other laughing cubs to know the vengeful girl had hurt him.

As the years passed and the pigs grew they would often times catch snatches of rude remarks about their weight. Boaris became a drummer. His band would often play a song Treat Heart had heard on a Caring Mission to Earth. She had brought a copy back with her and had taught herself how to play it on guitar. Boaris soon incorporated the song into his band's play list. He would always think of the rude remarks he heard when he sang "words are like weapons, they wound sometimes".

Treat Heart had been asked by Cheer to help set up the annual Carealot Talent show. The pudgy piggy decided it might be fun to help out. It would probably be the closest she would ever come to being on a stage. Who would want to see a fat piggy like her in a talent show? After a planning session with Cheer and Tender Heart she stopped at the Cafe for a snack. She heard Harmony and Me Bear bragging about how they had lost weight. She heard Me Bear say "I think the pounds we lost ended up on a certain piggy". Treat Heart blushed as the girls giggled.  
>After Treat Heart got home Messy Bear sensed something was bothering her. "What's wrong sweet heart?" Treat Heart let out a big sigh."I am tired of remarks about my weight. I've tried to lose weight before to no avail. I am so tired of Bears and Cousins only seeing me as fat and heavy." As a tear trickled down her cheek Messy put his arms around her and held her close. "You ain't heavy, you're my lover. You are beautiful in so many ways. It is the size of the love within your heart that counts. Not the size of your belly. I think I'll try to find a way to prove your beauty to all too blind to see it."<p>

As he and Treat Heart hugged a plan came to his mind. He would need to see Boaris and Sweet Treat. Messy Bear had been teased as a cub for being clumsy and always spilling things. He felt very defensive that his Love and his in laws were the target of teasing and rude remarks. The time had come to show all the "beautiful ones" what true beauty was.

As Messy Bear made his plans he decided to see if he could recruit any more of Carealot's misfits. Soon Grizzle and Beastly were part of the plot. As a runt bear Grizzle had always been pushed around and teased. Eventually he became reluctant to associate with the other bears. He retreated to the ruins of the former Kingdom of Caring to live alone. There he had lived with the robots he created. Then came the day the floating castle crashed. Fate lead him to become Lovalot's Mate. Yes, he had finally found some bear to love him, but he still bore the mental wounds of being treated as the odd bear out.

Beastly had always been torn between loyalty to No Heart and a longing to be like a Care Cousin. The fact that Shreeky was mean to him despite his efforts to show he was fond of her left even more emotional scars. When No Heart began to lose his powers he had tossed Beastly out like garbage. When Beastly had contracted Polio Sweet Treat's pity had grown into love. Despite his new life the Boar never felt fully accepted as a Care Cousin. Messy's idea gave Beastly the hope he could finally accomplish something that would gain him full acceptance.

As they explained their plan to Treat Heart she was hesitant. "You want me to play guitar and sing with you? I will try, but I can t guarantee I will be very good." Messy gave her a hug."The idea is to have fun and to show that we miss fits are Bears and Cousins too. Sweet Treat can hardly wait to belt out a song in that female contralto voice of hers. That piggy can sing when she wants to! We can all have fun as long as we try our best."

The next evening Messy Bear's thrown together band began to put their act together. Boaris of course would play drums. Sweet Treat would play Lead guitar and sing. Treat Heart would play Rhythm guitar and do backing vocals. Beastly had been learning to play Bass Guitar. It was a fun way to pass time as he recovered from the illness that had left him wearing a leg brace. Grizzle would play keyboards. His interests in electronics made him a natural with synthesizers. Messy Bear decided to try playing on a tambourine.

To their surprise their little band sounded nice. "You guys sound almost as nice as my band" Boaris said. Lovalot had been delighted when Grizzle was invited to be a part of the group. She felt that many bears still mistrusted Grizzle despite his heroics the day his floating castle crashed. They also could not under stand his passion for dressing in drag as Busy Body Bear. Yes Grizzle was different, but as a Mate he was faithful and fun to live with. "You do sound great, I am proud of all of you" Lovalot said. "I can hardly wait to see the looks on all those snobby Bears when you guys hit the stage."

Miracle Joy giggled with delight. "Daddy play real nice. Now everybody know my daddy is a nice daddy!" Grizzle smiled, he thought he had lost it all the day his castle crashed. His Mate and his little girl had made his life one of great satisfaction. If he and the others could play well during the Talent Show it would be a night of sheer triumph. He like the others could hardly wait.

Cheer was surprised when Treat Heart scheduled Messy's Misfits as the closing act of the talent show. After hearing Treat Heart pour out her soul as to why she did it Cheer instantly became a fan. She had seen and heard Treat Heart get teased about her weight. She knew Boaris and Sweet Treat had also put up with a lot of guff because of their size. Cheer was also guilty, she now had a chance to make amends to the Pig family.

The big night finally arrived. Harmony wore an extravagant gown when she sang. Grumpy had a fun time doing his magic act. He was actually seen smiling. Oopsy did a tumbling act. The best part was when he fell off the stage. Like always when he had an "oopsy" he was unhurt. True Heart and baby Cute Heart were proud of his antics. Heart Song sang a beautiful ballad. Funshine did a Juggling act. As he performed Messy's Misfits got ready.

As soon as the curtain had dropped and Funshine exited the stage Messy's troupe set up their equipment. Beastly was so excited he felt no pain from standing. Grizzle was dressed in drag in his favorite Busy Body Bear mini skirt and high heels. Beastly wore a Wizard's Cloak as a way of making fun of his former boss, No Heart. Messy Bear was wearing a paint stained smock. Boaris was wearing a T-shirt and swim trunks. Treat Heart wore tights and Sweet Treat wore a bikini. Each of the two hundred pounds plus pigs had chosen out fits that accentuated their size.

As the emcee Share struggled not to giggle as the curtain arose. As the crowd got their first glimpse there were audible gasps and some laughter. Share yelled out "and for our last act tonight I present to you Messy's Misfits". As the band began to play the audience fell silent. Every Bear and Cousin knew Boaris could play drums. They could not believe their ears as Grizzle's synthesizer and the girl's guitars made sweet music. Seeing Beastly play bass while standing with a leg brace won over the hearts of those who still mistrusted him. Messy had a wide smile as he played his tambourine. His thrown together misfit band was wowing the audience.

The heat from the stage lights was barely noticed as the sweating pigs gave their all. Treat Heart's rhythm guitar and Sweet Treat's lead guitar were played flawlessly. Both girl piggies hit the right notes as they sang. All three piggies sang the lyrics "words are like weapons, they wound sometimes". Their act ended with a song Boaris had written based on another song Treat Heart had heard on Earth. As the song ended Beastly and Messy practically yelled the words, "She ain't heavy, she's my lover".

The audience was stunned into near silence. Then a thunderous noise began to arise from the crowd. The beautiful ones had seen the true beauty that lies within a loved ones heart. Lovalot was beaming with utter happiness as Miracle Joy screamed out "my daddy is a great daddy!" Beastly and Messy gave their piggy mates hugs and kisses. Boaris had never felt more proud of his sisters. Even if they received no award they were already winners.

The judges, Champ, Amigo, and True Heart sat there stunned. Finally each held up a score card. Each was a perfect 10. Messy's Misfits had won the Talent Show and the hearts of Care Bears and Care Cousins alike. Carealot's imperfect citizens were on top of the world. Years of tears and heartache had lead each to desire to triumph at least once in their life time. They had achieved that goal together on a night that was a dream come true.

Champ put a blue ribbon with a gold medal around each of the Misfits necks. "You are all true champs tonight, congratulations!" Amigo gave each a hug as he yelled "felicitaciones!" True Heart gave hugs and kisses and said "you rocked the house and rocked our hearts! Every one of you has shown us where true beauty really lies." Lovalot was crying tears of joy. Miracle Joy jumped into Grizzle's arms. The beaming little cub hollered out "my daddy is number one daddy" as Grizzle held her tight. Beastly threw his cloak into the crowd. Several girls were seen fighting over it.

Messy's Misfits were finally able to get backstage. Boaris hugged his sisters and said "I am so proud of both of you". Treat Heart said "brothers don't like getting kisses from their sisters so we owe you a box of candy kisses!" Sweet Treat giggled and said "maybe he should get one real one" as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Boaris laughed, "usually I'd wash off a kiss from a sister but I'll keep that one". The piggy siblings had never felt more proud of one another. The bond that ties brothers and sisters together was indeed a strong one in the Pig family.

As Sweet Treat left with Beastly she could hardly wait to be home with her Mate. She knew many thought she was nuts for falling in love with the the former "bad boar of Carealot". Maybe now they could understand that Beastly was no beast. He was very caring to those he loved. There was a magical quality to Beastly's understanding of his Mate's wants and desires. Yes, her Beastly knew how to show her that he loved her.

On their way home Lovalot laughed as she told Grizzle "your mini skirt is so pretty. I want one like it for The Giving Festival". "I'd give you this one but I am a size petite" Grizzle said. "Miracle Joy will soon be big enough to wear it. I'll give it to her as a family heirloom." Miracle Joy giggled. "Will I look as pretty as you daddy?" "Both of my girls are prettier" Grizzle replied as he rubbed noses with her.

After getting home Messy Bear and Treat Heart had a quick shower. Then a glass of bumble berry wine to unwind. Treat Heart felt just as much love for her Mate as the day they first fell in love. Messy was bursting with pride. The medal they had won was a great prize. The girl piggy who was his Mate was the biggest prize of all.

Messy Bear and Treat Heart were both too excited to sleep. They laid in bed and snuggled up to each other. As Messy rubbed his nose on Treat Heart's snout she giggled with delight. Her Mate might be messy but it sure felt good to be next to him. Messy was so happy that he had shown others why Treat Heart deserved respect. He put his arms as far as he could around the rotund piggy. She was big, she was heavy, and he loved her.


End file.
